New Beginnings
by ncisgirl4ever
Summary: What the title says! It's some sort of re-imagination of the series, but I am not re-writing it with my OC in it. Summary: During a case, Dean, Sam and Cas have to face the consequences when Cas' past comes a-knocking...
1. Prologue

**Aaaaand I'm back, after quite some time of absence. It's not that I had writer's block, it's just that I had _so many_ ideas, I couldn't put them in order, so I could form a story. So, I'm back with my first SPN story. How much I love that show, I cannot express. Anyhoo, on with the story. R&R! Enjoy! :D**

 **Just a small note: This is not a crossover with Merlin, at least not yet, I am using the show for the background of my OC Dominique.**

 _ **And an even smaller note: Re-uploaded the chapter with a few changes, so make sure to check it out.**_

* * *

 _1916, abandoned warehouse, somewhere in the USA_

* * *

Light. There is light. _But how is that possible? I'm dead..._ And yet...

She opens her eyes. _Weird... How can I even open my eyes?_ But that doesn't matter anymore, 'cause she sees something she never expected to.

Her own body.

 _What the...?_

 _This is some sort of spell, some kind of powerful magic._ She would know. She's a sorceress herself, second only to her father - Emrys himself.

 _Or was..._

An out-of-body experience...

OK.

That's new.

There had been some sort of research about that during the last couple centuries, but she hadn't paid any attention to the theories. Being the daughter of Merlin, she had inherited her father's power and immortality. She hadn't cared for anything more than that, other than to be able to adapt to the era she was living in and survive.

Now, with World War I happening, just as predicted... she wasn't so sure about that last part.

 _"Hello, Dominique."_

"Who's there?", Dominique spins around and asks

 _"I am here to help you."_ , the voice says

"Really...?", she queries with doubt

 _"Yes."_ , the ethereal presence responds

"OK... Then who are you?", the sorceress questions, while searching for said presence

 _"You will not find me, your Majesty."_

"Why? And you still haven't answered my question..."

Wait a minute...

"... How do you know I am of royal blood? Or my name, for that matter?"

The enchantress sounds pissed.

 _"For the same reason you cannot see me."_

"Which is."

 _"I am an angel of the Lord. "_

Right...

"You're an angel...? Don't mess with me, boy, I've seen a lot of things but an angel ain't one of 'em.", Dominique argues, angrily, her English accent thick through her words.

"What are you and what the hell is your name?!"

 _"Like I said, I am an angel of the Lord..."_

 _"... As for my name..."_

 _"... My name is Castiel."_


	2. Chapter 1

**Just a sort-of filler chapter. Don't worry, EVERYTHING will make sense. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 _2016, Men of Letters Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas_

* * *

"Hey", Dean greets his brother as he enters the library, holding a beer in his hand

"Hey.", Sam says, glued to his laptop as he is, and takes a look at Dean. "Beer, seriously? Dude, it's like 11 in the morning."

"Well, apparently, _someone_ killed the coffee we had, so what am I supposed to drink, water?", Dean responds gruffly

"Good morning."

The brothers turn around to look at Cas.

"Hey. Good morning. You seem like you slept well.", Sam notices

"I did.", Cas confirms "Though it has nothing to do with my grace, I can assure you. I was just quite tired from last night."

"Why, what happened last night?", Dean asks casually, taking a swig from his beer.

Sam looks at him weirdly. "You don't remember?"

"Uh, should I?", Dean says, after drinking again.

Sam turns slowly to Cas. "Cas, what did you do to him?"

"I merely healed his hangover. He was practically begging me for it.", Cas replied, "Am I to assume it caused him to forget what took place?"

"You may so assume.", Sam chuckles

Dean is now moving his head back and forth between the two men. Then, with a sigh: "Do I _want_ to know?"

"Long story short, after our successful hunt in Wichita, you decided to throw a party, instead of your usual routine, and drank the hell out of a bottle of Scotch. Cas was left to _literally_ watch over you, since you were too out of it and I went to have a shower. By the end, you were semi-passed out on the floor and Cas was out like a light.", Sam explained, his amusement evident.

"Huh.", Dean shrugs, "Well, thanks for the save, Cas, although, sorry for wearing you out.", he says, pointing the beer bottle at the angel, and then taking another swig.

"Forgiven. You should have thought the consequences through, if you didn't want that, though.", Cas counters

Dean looks stricken…

…But Sam, even more amused. "You, uh, want some ice with that burn?", he tells his brother with a smile.

"Shut up.", Dean simply says, and leaves.

* * *

 _1916, abandoned warehouse, somewhere in the USA_

* * *

 _"Castiel? What kind of name is that?", Dominique scoffs_

 _"_ What kind of name is 'Dominique'? _"_ , Castiel says back

 _The enchantress scoffs again. "Touché."_

 _"Could you, at least, appear to me? I feel like I'm losing my mind, talking on my own like that... Or whatever mind I have left...", she continues miserably_

 _All of a sudden, an excruciatingly bright light illuminates the room. Dominique gets her hand over her eyes, in an attempt to shield them._

 _"_ I hope you are aware that it will not hurt you. You are not alive, but you are not passed away, either. _"_ , _the celestial being mentions, as the light dissolves, but not completely, and the shape of a human form appears amongst the light._

 _"Can you help me, then? Since you're an angel and all?"_

 _Castiel seems to bow down his head,_ "You do not believe me."

 _"Honestly? No."_ Someone is scoffing a lot...

"Why is that?", _the angel asks patiently_

 _"For starters, I can see a human form. If you were really an angel, wouldn't it stand to reason that I couldn't see you whatsoever?"_

"We choose to appear however we wish. I cannot appear fully to you, or any being on this Earth, in my true form, because it would be fatal to them."

 _"And I can't be really affected, because I am already half-dead.", the former Queen sighs_

"Exactly. What you see is a fraction of my true self."

 _"So, you look like a human?"_

"Like I mentioned, we choose to appear however we wish. I believe a human shape is more comfortable for you, is it not?", _Castiel enquires_

 _Dominique doesn't know what to say. "Well, yes..."_

 _She has the feeling she is being scrutinized curiously._

"What are you trying to do, Your Majesty? Because if you are trying to make sense of what you are seeing, I have to inform you that not many people do so."

 _"How many poor bastards have you shown yourself to, exactly?"_

"In my true form or in a vessel?"

 _"Vessel? What do you mean 'vessel'?"_

"We have the ability to manifest on Earth. In order to do that, though, we have to possess a willing human being."

 _The Pendragon looks horrified. "By the Triple Goddess' mercy! Are you guys nuts?!"_

"... The Triple Goddess is the being you believe in?"

 _"Well, yes. I am a being of the Old Religion, I'll let you know. Which raises yet another question: No offense, but I do not believe in your God. Why are you here?"_

"To help you."

 _"Yeah, I get that._ Why _would you help an unfaithful?"_

"All beings deserve equal treatment by the Lord. Even unfaithful ones."

 _"Something tells me you're the only one who believes that."_

 _She pauses for a minute._

 _"So, wait up. The other angels don't know you're here?"_

 _Castiel looks like she's hit a nerve._

 _"I'm right, aren't I?"_

"Well, you would not be wrong..."


	3. Chapter 2

_**New Beginnings**_ **is back with another chapter! It usually takes me a long time to upload a chapter, but I'll be making efforts to upload more often. On another note, this takes place after with 13x02 "The Rising Son". So, chapter 2 is up! Enjoy! And don't forget, R &R! :D**

* * *

 _October 2017, Men of Letters Bunker, Lebanon, Kansas_

* * *

Dean has seen a lot of weird things in his life, but seeing Jack – the _nephilim –_ stabbing himself, because he's afraid of his powers… Man, that's all kinds of messed up. And, the fact that he wants to 'eliminate the problem' doesn't help matters, either. But… Mary… _Cas_ …

He puts his head in his hands.

He's been sitting on his bed for well over an hour. The nightmares that usually plague him… well, they didn't come this time. Instead, a memory seemed to crawl its way from the back of his mind and to the land of his dreams. A hunt in Wichita, Sam laughing at him, back at the bunker, and…

Damn it, this is too much!

Dean stands up and heads for the bathroom, and splashes cold water on his face… and then punches the mirror. He doesn't even realise there is blood on his knuckles until they start stinging, and the taste of metal in the air is unmistakable. He stares at them with eyes hollow and unfocused, but he wills himself to be brought back to reality, enough to bandage his palm, turn off the lights, lie down on his bed, and fall back asleep.

He can deal with the mirror later.

* * *

 _1916, abandoned warehouse, somewhere in the USA_

* * *

 _"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. Here I am, half-dying, talking with an angel, instead of telling you to heal me.", a female voice echoes_

"My Lady – "

 _"That's another thing.", Dominique points at the glowing human-shape that is Castiel "Why do you insist calling me by my titles? Isn't God your Lord or something?"_

" Why do you keep questioning my motives? And, yes, God is my Father and I serve His Word.", _Castiel argues_

 _"Gosh, I'm gonna get a headache, or somethin'." Dominique puts a hand on her forehead and turns her back at the angel_

 _She turns around, again, with the same stance, facing the soft light. That's the first time she notices a semblance of a halo over Castiel's head, as well as what looks strangely like…_

 _"Wings.", she breathes out "Y- You have_ wings _!"_

 _The head amongst the light, looks to its right, then left. It is, truly, a comic sight and Dominique can't help, but give a soft chuckle. Then it returns to its original position. She has a strong feeling he's looking at her._

 _"_ Of course _…" Castiel shakes his head. "_ The chance that you would see my wings has, admittedly, slipped my mind. _"_

 _" '_ Slipped my mind', _he says. Slipped your mind?! How the hell does something like_ having wings _slips your mind?!"_

"Truthfully, it seemed unimportant at that moment…", _he replies. Then, all of a sudden, the air fills with so much power, that has Dominique's soul shivering._

"What **is** important, is that you return to your body and your life.", _Castiel continues, having gathered up his grace for this final moment between them. He would never see her again…_

 _"Yeah.", Dominique scoffs, "My life."_

"Your Majesty…", _here, Castiel has to pause, because, now, he's making an effort to look her in the eyes, even if she can't see him. He hadn't realized her eyes are so breathtaking and-_

What is this? Get a hold of yourself, Castiel.

 _He focuses back on Dominique, who's staring strangely – and expectantly – at him._

 _"Yeeessss…? Do go on, please. I've got a body to return to."_

 _Castiel kicks himself mentally for wanting to voice what is in his thoughts, as that would probably be awkward, never mind forbidden._

"I will use my grace to get you back to your body. I am warning you, the pain of the reconnection will be excruciating on your soul. My deepest apologies, in advance, for this."

 _"Just get on with it.", the former queen says. "Me and 'excruciating pain' are old friends."_

 _There is an air of confusion from Castiel, but he doesn't mention anything._

 _However, Dominique voices her inner hesitation for something._

 _"Will I… remember any of this?"_

 _Castiel pities her, and feels hurt at the same time. What could he possibly tell her, other than the truth?_

"…No. You will not."

 _"Oh.", the soul croaks in a disappointed manner._

 _"Well, then… I guess this is goodbye.", she says after a pause._

"Yes, it is." _, Castiel says wistfully_

 _His human form moves towards Dominique, whose soul shifts slightly under the light that encompasses him. He raises a shadowy hand and lands two fingers on her forehead and said white light mingles with Dominique's blue essence, starting to circle her body spirally, which is lying on the floor of the warehouse, every spiral disappearing into her mouth. As soon as the final spiral is gone, Castiel's grace separates itself from the woman and returns to its host, who, then, proceeds to leave like he was never there…_


End file.
